AGAPANTHUS
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: "Agapanthus, bunga perlambang cinta." Begitu yang Ino jelaskan padaku. Aku tersenyum, menyamankan diri dibahu bidangmu, sembari mengepit sang bunga di tangan kanan. Sebelum menutup mata aku berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu."/Challenge #3PATW Sasusaku: Begin, Sky, Flower/WARNING LIME!/JANGAN LUPA REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA!


**Naruto **hanya milik **Kishimoto**_-sensei!_

"**AGA**PAN**THUS"**

By **C**rimson**E**merald

_CANON, OOC, Miss Typo(s), WARNING LEMON (IMPLIST), etc._

Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke

For _challenge _**#3PATW SasuSaku**

_Begin, Sky, Flower._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Untuk SasuSaku dan S-Saver yang tercinta~ 333**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku melihatmu,_

Kau yang berdiri di sebrangku. Perlahan melangkah mendekatiku. Mematut pandangan hanya padaku. Mengenakan _hakama _hitam di hari sakral_-kita berdua._

_Kau melihatku,_

Aku yang memaku pandangan hanya padamu. Aku yang perlahan berjalan menuju dirimu. Aku yang tersenyum hanya untukmu, menantimu, mengenakan _shiromuku _bertudung di hadapanmu.

_Ini adalah akhir,_

Akhir dari penantianku-_untuk dirimu. _Akhir dari air mata, duka dan lara akibat menunggumu yang terlalu lama. Akhir dari penantian panjang_-atas jalan naik, turun dan berliku yang kulewati demi dirimu. _Akhir dari kegelapanmu-_atas kesalah pahaman, dendam dan ego masa lalumu. _Akhir dari pengejaran yang begitu melelahkan. Akhirnya,

_-ah, kita bisa berbahagia._

_Kau yang berdiri di hadapanku._

Tampak tampan, menawan, dan menghanyutkan_-seperti dahulu kala. _Kau yang mendebarkan jantungku, kau yang mendesirkan darahku, kau yang menggelitik isi perutku. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang meledak dalam jiwaku.

_Jatuh cinta._

Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta_-lagi dan lagi_ hanya dengan menatap _onyx_mu. Seperti rentang jemari yang kupunya. Tahun-tahun yang terlewat kuhabiskan untuk mencinta_-mencinta dan menanti. _Hingga berakhirlah penantian ini.

_Kita menjadi satu._

Di dalam kuil ini, di hadapan ratusan penduduk desa yang menyaksikan janji suci kita. _Kita menjadi satu_. Saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, dan tak akan ada kesalahpahaman_-lagi. _Aku tersenyum. Mataku tak kuasa untuk tak berkaca-kaca. Menatap kabur tangan besarmu yang menggenggam erat tangan kecilku. Menikah,

_-kini kau adalah suamiku._

_Akhir penantian, awal kebersamaan._

Ini akhir dari tahun-tahun suram_-sarat penantian dan pengejaran. _Namun ini adalah awal. Awal untuk masa depan kita berdua. Hari awal di mana aku akan setia. Menemanimu sepanjang usia. Mendungkungmu dalam suka dan bahagia. Awal kita membangun bahtera rumah tangga.

Janji suci, pernikahan kita. Awal dari segalanya_-__tolak balik kehidupan kita berdua._

Ketika kita berdiri berdampingan, menghadap undangan yang bertepuk tangan. Aku mendekat, sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai telingamu dan berbisik pelan.

"Tolong jaga aku mulai hari ini, Sasuke_-kun._"

Dan kau tersenyum tipis_-tipis sekali. _Senyum pertama di awal kehidupan kita bersama.

_-ah, senyummu mendebarkan hatiku._

* * *

_Seringkali_, dalam benak aku bertanya.

"Apa alasanmu melamarku?"

_Seringkali, _pun aku menjawabnya.

"Apa karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengamu."

_Barangkali, _pertanyaan itu melintas dalam benakku karena

-_kau agak mengabaikanku._

Sungguh, ini bukan sore pertama seperti yang kuharapkan.

'_Apa aku terlalu tinggi berharap?'_

"Sasuke_-kun, _malam ini mau makan apa? Biar kumasakkan sekang juga." Aku tersenyum sembari menoleh dan bertanya. Melirikmu yang duduk di atas sofa kediaman Uchiha. Rumahmu_-dan kini rumah kita berdua. _Acara pernikahan selesai pada siang hari, karena itu kami bisa kembali pada sore hari. Dan malam ini, aku berencana untuk membuat makam malam sendiri_-untuk kami berdua_.

Karena ini, akan jadi makan malam kami yang pertama.

Kau menoleh, _onyx_mu sejenak menatapku. Sebelum kau kembali menatap ke arah lain dan beranjak dari kursimu.

"Kita makan malam di luar saja, Sakura." Jawabmu_-agak dingin kurasa. _

Aku terhenyak, menatapmu yang melangkah ke kamar_-kita berdua. _Setelah pintu tergeser menutup, aku terkulai lemas. Menahan diri dengan dua tangan menapak lantai. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya,

_Apa kau tak ingin makan masakan istrimu sendiri?_

Pikiran itu membuatku sakit hati. Merasa terluka dengan asumsiku sendiri. _Aku benar-benar bodoh. _Seharusnya aku tak boleh menyimpulkan dengan seenaknya. Tapi sikapmu padaku, _membuat batinku leluasa membuat hipotesa._

_Sadarlah, dia tak mencintaimu._

-begitu yang diteriakkannya.

* * *

_Sepanjang jalan,_aku menatapmu.

_Sepanjang jalan, _aku melangkah di belakangmu.

_Sepanjang jalan, _aku mengawasi jemarimu.

Yang hanya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhmu, sementara yang satu dijejal ke dalam saku celanamu.

Disaat pasangan lain bergandengan tangan_-kita tidak melakukannya_. Disaat suami istri harusnya saling berlaku mesra_-kita kebalikannya._ Disaat dua orang yang mencinta seharusnya berjalan bersama_-kita berjalan sendirian. _Dengan kau di depan, memimpin jalan. Dan aku di belakang, menatap sedih pada punggung bidangmu yang menjulang.

_Gelisah dan resah._

Apa ini normal? Padahal kita baru menikah. Mengucap janji suci. Baru pagi tadi. Dan sikapmu masih sama saat kita _genin _dulu. Saat kita belum terikat oleh satu hubungan apapun. _Ini seperti tak ada bedanya._

Seharusnya, barang kau _menggandeng _tanganku saja. Tak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa, tak perlu melakukan hal yang susah payah. Hanya _tangan yang saling bertautan_, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Namun kau tak melakukan apa-apa, maka aku pun enggan mengganggumu.

Aku hanya bisa _pasrah _dan_ pasrah_.

Sampai mana pernikahan ini akan bertahan? Padahal kapal baru saja bertolak dari dermaga.

_Ah, lelah dan lelah. Sikapmu sama sekali belum berubah._

Ini awal yang mengecewakan_-benakku kembali berhipotesa._

* * *

_Kedai Ichiraku, _kau membawaku makan malam disana.

-_ah, nostalgia._

Tempat ini penuh dengan kenangan kita _bersama-tim tujuh tentu saja. _Kedai Ichiraku tampak ramai dari luar. Kau masuk duluan, dan aku menyusul di belakang. Kita tiba, menemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang juga makan di sana.

"Oh, _Teme_! Sakura_-chan_! Kalian sudah datang?" Naruto berseru girang, Hinata tersenyum manis, menyambut kedatangan-_kita berdua. _Kau tampak paham, sementara aku tak mengerti. Ini seperti kalian berencana reuni_-namun aku tak mengetahui._

_Tanya, tanya. _Dalam hati aku bertanya.

_Kenapa kau tak memberitahu sebelumnya?_

Namun aku hanya diam, membalas dengan senyuman. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Melirik padamu dan Naruto yang terlibat obrolan bersama.

"Sakura_-san_?" Hinata yang duduk di sebelahku bertanya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ah, wanita memang peka.

"_Daijobu_. Tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah siang tadi." Secercah tawa kutambah di ujung jawab. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tak ingin orang lain seperti Hinata mencemaskanku. Ini adalah masalahku_-masalah rumah tangga kita_. Baru beberapa jam kita bersama, tapi aku rasa kau tak _berbeda. _Kau sama saja. Sama _dingin_nya dengan Sasuke yang kukejar di masa lalu.

_Sakit, sakit._

Mengingat memori lama membuatku sakit. Mengenang masa ketika kau tiada membuatku perih. _Mungkin kau tak tahu_, sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kugunakan untuk menangisimu. _Mungkin kau tak tahu_, berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mengejarmu. _Mungkin kau tak tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu._

Ini seperti hanya aku yang terlalu tinggi berharap_-berharap malam kita akan semanis coklat hangat. _

Namun nyatanya kau tetap sosok yang sama_-sosok dingin yang pahit. _Seperti aku tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Ini ramen untuk Nyonya Uchiha!" Kudengar paman menyebut girang, membawa semangkuk ramen pesanan. Ia tersenyum lebar, meski tak kuasa. Kupaksakan untuk balas tersenyum padanya. Pura-pura senang mendengarnya.

A_ku memang senang_-tentu saja. Tapi sikapmu_-Sasuke_. Membuatku bingung, gelisah dan resah.

-ini seperti pernikahan yang tak nyata_-betapa bodohnya._

"Asin." Gumamku pelan menyeka sudut mata. Setetes air mata menjatuhi mangkuk ramen. Aku melirikmu, yang tengah menikmati ramenmu dalam diam. Aku tersenyum tipis_-ah, betapa khas mu sekali_. Kau selalu makan dalam diam, bukan? Berbeda dengan sahabatmu_-bahkan istrimu _yang kau bilang berisik dan menyebalkan.

_Menyebalkan, menyebalkan._

Aku benci pada benakku yang terluka hanya karena sikap dinginmu. Mana Haruno Sakura yang berulang kali jatuh dan bangkit lagi saat ditinggalkan Uchiha Sasuke? Ini seperti_-aku jadi lebih rapuh setelah janji yang kau ikrarkan pagi tadi._

Ah, hatinya mulai lagi-_menerka-nerka apakah kau mencintai._

* * *

_Selesai sudah._

Usai menandaskan ramen dan mengobrol sejenak, kau meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Naruto melambai semangat, sembari tersenyum riang. Hinata pun mengucap '_oyasumi' _pada kita berdua.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _menyambut kita ketika keluar.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _aku meliriknya dalam segaris kurva sendu.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _aku melirik lambang Uchiha di punggung bajumu.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _seakan tahu aku seperti bermimpi menjadi istrimu. _Ini seperti tidak nyata. _Pagi tadi aku resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Namun malamnya? Kau bersikap sama. Ini seperti kau _hanya _menjadi rekan satu tim-_bukannya seorang suami. _

_Langit malam yang pekat, _seakan membalut hatiku yang gundah.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Hatiku tak bisa memungkiri. _Kecewa, kecewa. _Sejujurnya aku kecewa pada sikapmu yang sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. _Ah, aku jadi melankolis. _Seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke memang tak pernah bersikap manis, bukan? Tapi setidaknya_-harapanku sebagai seorang istrinya. _Ia bisa menunjukkan sikap hangat. Barang sedikit saja. Tak perlu berlebihan, namun cukup hangat untuk dirasakan ada cinta yang-_memang benar adanya terselip di sana._

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya,

_Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?_

Seharusnya sudah jelas jawabannya. _Hn, ya. _Itulah jawaban yang seharusnya kau berikan ketika aku bertanya. Karena kita sudah menikah. Jelas-jelas terikat dalam hubungan suami istri. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk tak mencintai setelah kau melamarku. _Tapi tetap saja. _Sikapmu seakan kau tak pernah mencintai. Sakit memang, tapi benakku membuat hipotesa.

_Ini seperti kau hanya ingin membangun klan Uchiha. _Hanya membangun, dengan bantuanku tanpa dasar cinta.

_Miris, miris. _Aku tak ingin hipotesa benakku benar adanya.

Tapi terkadang, wanita tak sesabar kelihatannya. Aku mungkin dengan sabar menanti, dengan sabar mengejar. Namun saat kami sudah jelas terikat oleh hubungan suami istri, ini tak semudah kelihatannya. Aku mencintainya, karena itu aku menerima lamarannya. Tapi dia melamarku_-apa karena mencintaiku?_

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali berputar. Bolak-balik keluar. Mengacaukan pertahanan hati yang kubangun bertahun-tahun lamanya. _Kacau, kacau. _Hatiku kacau lagi_-karena Uchiha Sasuke._

_Langit malam yang pekat, _tahu kau melangkah di depan. Memimpin jalan.

_Langit malam yang pekat_, tahu aku hanya mengiringi di belakang, sembari menenangkan hati yang berhipotesa.

"Sasuke_-kun?" _Namamu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Kau berhenti, melirikku di belakang yang tertegun kemudian. Tak ada jalan mundur. Panggilan tak dapat ditarik setelah meluncur. Karena itu aku lanjut bertanya, dengan wajah mendongak mematri ekspresimu yang datar seperti biasa_-aku takut saat melihatmu. _Ini tidak biasa.

"K-Kau... Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya melompat dari lidahku. Mengawang di udara, naik ke langit malam yang pekat di atas sana. Aku tahu kau mendengarkan, tapi kau tak kunjung buka suara.

_Bingung, bingung. _Aku sudah bertanya, tapi kau enggan menjawab. Jadi harus bagaimana? Aku tak tahu jalan selain ini. Aku bukan seorang peramal yang bisa menebak perasaanmu padaku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendengarkan hatiku berbicara. Seperti bisikan dari seorang yang ada dalam diriku. Membuat jawaban-jawaban yang mengacaukan hatiku.

_Aku memang kacau-kurasa._

"Sakura, apa maksudmu?" Kau balas bertanya dengan nada dingin_-seperti biasa. _Aku tersentak, melirik pada wajahmu yang samar mengerutkan alis.

Mungkin ini saatnya, saatnya memberitahu semua yang mengacaukan perasaanku sejak sore tadi.

"Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu, karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun. _Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau melamarku atas dasar cinta? Karena...Karena, bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih dingin padaku. Menolak makan malam buatanku, menolak berjalan di sampingku, dan kau bahkan tak ingin menggandengku. Apa itu normal? Kau tahu, Sasuke_-kun. _Aku selalu mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi melihatmu yang seperti itu, membuatku...membu-_gomen"_

Aku tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimat, lantas meminta maaf dan segera berlari. Meninggalkanmu yang masih berdiri. Lampu jalan berkedip lemah. Saat aku melewatinya menuju distrik Uchiha. Tak sekalipun kulirik belakang, untuk memastikan apakah kau mengejarku atau tidak. Karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya, _kau pasti tak akan mengejarku._

_Menyebalkan, menyebalkan. _Aku menangis dan bersikap menyebalkan_-lagi dihadapanmu lagi dan lagi. _Kau pasti tak akan suka. Dan aku sudah tak peduli lagi, aku yakin-a_ku sudah mengacaukan semuanya. _Mungkin aku harus segera siap mengucapkan kalimat _sayonara. _Kau pasti tak membutuhkan gadis cengeng sepertiku. Gadis yang mudah menangis karena pikirannya sendiri. Hipotesa-hipotesa yang datang tiada henti, mengacaukan perasaan dan hati. Menggoyahkan kepercayaanku padamu yang kubangun selama ini. _Aku benar-benar mengacaukannya_-yang ini benar-benar mengacau dan tak kuketahui bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _ah kau menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran kami yang pertama.

_Ne, _aku mengacaukannya, bukan? Bahkan kulihat kau_-langit. _Menertawaiku dari atas sana.

_Bodoh, bodoh._

* * *

_Distrik Uchiha, _aku sampai di sana.

Tak ada lampu terang yang menyambutku di sana_-tentu saja. _Karena hunian itu sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Kegelapan menjalar di mana-mana. Suara kayu berderit mencekam suasana, namun aku mengabaikannya. Sebersit angin bertiup di sekitar leher. Menggoyangkan surai _soft pink _sebahuku yang tergerai begitu saja.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

_Langkahku terdengar seorang diri di sana._

Hampa, sendirian, terasa begitu menyesakkan. Apa bertahun-tahun lamanya kau terjebak dalam perasaan sepi seperti ini? _Mengerikan, mengerikan. _Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku yang berada di posisimu. Mungkin hal ini lah yang membentuk kepribadianmu, menjadi sedingin es. Kau datar. Mampu menyimpan emosimu dengan baik. Hingga aku terus bertanya-tanya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini_-saking pandai kau menyembunyikannya._

Aku mendekati sebuah rumah yang lampu depannya menyala. Lambang Uchiha bertengger gagah di atasnya. Rumahmu-_rumahku juga. Rumah kita seharusnya. _

Aku melepas sandal ninja, menggeser pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menjejak lantai kayu yang asing. Asing tentu saja_-sebab belum terbiasa. _Aku baru tinggal di sini_-baru sore tadi. _Tapi ini sudah menjadi rumahku-_rumah kita bersama. _Sejak pagi tadi kau resmi menjadikanku sebagai Nyonya Uchiha. Jadi aku berhak untuk tinggal di sini_-tentu saja._

Aku segera masuk ke kamar_-kamar mu. _Sebab hanya itu satu-satunya kamar yang kuketahui di rumah ini. Menggelar futon untukku dan untukmu yang nampaknya belum datang juga. Futon terpisah_-tentu saja. _Mana mungkin aku sanggup menggelar futon bersama setelah aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tak yakin bisa tidur tenang dengan punggung bersentuhan setelah yang kukatakan tadi_-setelah aku bersikap menyebalkan di depanmu. _Aku tak sanggup dan kau pun pasti tak akan mau, bukan?

Ah, aku membuat hipotesa dengan seenaknya lagi. Tak sadar hal itu akan mengacaukan perasaanku lagi.

_Tidur, tidur._

Kututup kedua kelopak mata. Kucoba untuk tidur sekarang juga. _Namun tidak bisa. _Bagaimanapun aku mencobanya tetap tak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kepala berjejal penuh pemikiran. Pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana nasib pernikahanku ke depan. Atau bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Namun aku enggan melupakannya.

GREP

Hangat. Sepasang lengan kokoh memelukku erat. Aku tersentak, segera membuka mata. _Emerald_ku melirikmu yang tiba-tiba berbaring di belakangku.

_Tiba-tiba._

_Kau datang tanpa suara._

_Dan berbaring di belakangku segera._

_Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya._

_Ini terlalu tiba-tiba._

"Maaf." Kau bergumam di belakang telingaku. Aku menahan nafas. Mendengarkanmu yang lanjut bergumam.

"Maafkan aku Sakura... Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menolak makan malammu. Aku hanya...tak ingin kau kelelahan, makanya kuajak kau makan di luar. Dan kebetulan Naruto juga membawa Hinata makan malam di sana. Kupikir kau akan senang, karena ada Hinata yang menemanimu. Aku bingung, aku tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Maafkan aku jika aku seperti mengabaikanmu. Aku takut akan menyakitimu." Katamu parau, tampak putus asa. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan padaku.

Dan setelah itu kau membalikkan badanku. Aku menghadapmu. _Emerald_ku bersirobok dengan _onyx _tajam mu.

_Hangat, hangat._

_Bibirmu yang hangat mengecup lembut bibirku._

_Menyapu hingga ke garis rahangku. _

_Memberi tanda di sepanjang leherku._

_Mengerang, mendesah, aku lemas._

_Kecupanmu memanjakan kulitku._

_Aku terengah._

"S-Sasuke_-kun_? Aku tidak menyangka kau ja-"

Telunjukmu mengepit kedua bibirku. Gelap, gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang tertera di wajahmu. Kegelapan di kamar, hanya ada cahaya remang di bawah pintu kamar. Sepasang _onyx _tajam yang berkilau, itu yang kutemukan ketika mendongak mencari-cari dalam kegelapan. Kedua tanganmu menaut tanganku. Aku balas menggenggamnya. Erat, erat. Aku tak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan kita.

Kau mendekat, nafasmu meniup hangat belakang telingaku. Hidungmu mengelus kulit pipiku. Aku menggeliat. Masih terengah. Suasana kamar tiba-tiba terasa panas. Sebelum memulai, kau berbisik.

"Maaf, membuatmu salah paham tadi." Bisikmu parau, agak bergetar dan serak di telingaku. Suara itu menggetarkan jiwaku, membangunkan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhku. Secepatnya kurengkuh tubuhmu, dan balas berbisik dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf sudah bersikap menyebalkan, Sasuke_-kun_."

_Panas, panas. Suasana memanas._

_Angin yang bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka, tak mampu menyejukkan suasana di antara kita._

_Hangat, hangat._

_Rengkuhanmu semakin erat, kecupan basahmu semakin dalam._

_Tangan kita saling bertaut, bibir kita saling memagut._

_Indah, indah._

_Ini malam pertama seindah yang kubayangkan. _

_Rengkuh aku, kecup diriku, tandai aku, sentuh tubuhku._

_Aku hanya milikmu, wahai suamiku._

_Langit malam yang pekat, _aku meliriknya dari jendela yang terbuka.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _kau bergerak, aku bergerak, kita saling menyambut.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _nafasmu memberat, nafasku terengah, kita berpagut dalam satu desah.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _menjadi saksi bisu atas penyatuan kita.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _ah kau menjadi saksi atas geram penuh nikmat kami berdua.

_Langit malam yang pekat, _biar kau simpan dalam diam bagaimana indahnya malam pertama kami bersama.

* * *

Mentari pagi menerangi melalui jendela kamar yang tersingkap. Aku mengerjap. Segera duduk di atas futon tidurku_-bersamamu malam tadi._ Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak kutemukan kau di mana-mana. Karena itu aku yakin kau bangun lebih dulu dari padaku. Mengenakan pakaikanku kembali, aku merapikan futon.

Peristiwa malam tadi kembali teringat, pipiku menghangat. Menggeleng dengan keras, tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di sepanjang pipiku. Sebelum keluar kamar, kutemukan sebuah kertas terlipat, tergeletak di atas meja. Meja kecil di sisi jendela. aku mendekatinya, kemudian membuka isinya.

_Setangkai bunga jatuh. Aku memungutnya._

_Mengamati kelopaknya yang berwarna biru. Biru berkilauan ketika tertimpa cahaya mentari._

_Bunga Agapanthus._

_Aku mengenalnya sebagai bunga lambang cinta, begitu yang pernah Ino jelaskan padaku._

_Siapa pengirimnya?_

_Aku bertanya-tanya, berdebar, kubuka kertas yang tersampir bersama sang bunga dengan hati-hati_

_Untuk: Nyonya Uchiha-_begitu yang tertera di atas kertas sebelum aku lanjut membacanya.

_Selamat pagi. Karena aku tak tahu ingin menuliskan apa, karena itu langsung ke intinya saja. Aku menunggumu disana. Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku di mana._

_Sampai bertemu disana, dan aku mecintaimu Uchiha Sakura._

_Dari: Suamimu yang tercinta-_kutemukan coretan di kata yang tercinta. Itu seperti kau ragu dan malu untuk menuliskannya. Aku tertawa geli, membayangkan bagaimana kiranya ekspresimu ketika menuliskan surat ini.

Benar-benar tak kusangka. Uchiha Sasuke-_suamiku. _Yang terkenal dingin dan pelit bicara. Bisa menuliskan surat seperti ini. Aku tersenyum tipis. Pipiku kembali merona. Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya. Ketika kutahu kau juga mencintaiku.

_Kau mencintaiku_. Rasanya kalimat itu ingin kuulang ratusan kali, atau bahkan ribuan kali.

Berdebar, kupandangi kelopak bunga Agapanthus yang masih segar. Warna birunya memanjakan mata. Melambangkan cinta_-begitu yang Ino katakan padaku. _Sekarang aku curiga, pasti kau membeli bunga ini di toko Yamanaka_-toko sahabatku. _Kurasa bersikap romantis memang kelemahanmu.

Memandang kelopak sang bunga, aku menerka-nerka. Warna biru kelopak Agapanthus seakan memberi tahuku tempat kau tengah menungguku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengepit tangkainya di tangan kananku.

"Aku tahu tempat yang kau maksud, Sasuke_-kun._"

* * *

Padang rumput Konoha. Tersembunyi di balik bukit _hokage _di pinggir desa. Aku melangkah menuju satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di tengah-tengahnya. Kutemukan kau bersandari di batangnya. Memejamkan mata. Wajah tampanmu terlelap dalam damai, berbingkai rambut _raven _yang dilayangkan oleh semilir angin. Tersenyum aku mendekatimu. Meletakkan keranjang anyaman di atas rumput, aku duduk di sebelahmu. Ikut bersandar pada batang pohon, bersentuhan dengan bahumu.

_Damai, damai._

_Kurasakan indahnya ketenangan saat berdua._

_Semilir angin mengelus lembut kulit wajahku, tak kuasa, kupejamkan mata._

_Saat hampir terlelap, kurasakan sebelah tanganku di balut oleh kehangatan._

_Perlahan kubuka mata, kutemukan tanganmu yang menggenggam erat jemariku._

_Aku tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri di bahu bidangmu._

_Tak perlu berkata-kata, hanya dari genggaman tanganmu._

_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku._

_Aku mencintaimu-juga, kukepit tangkai bunga Agapanthus di tangan lainnya._

_Kelopaknya yang biru bergoyang-seperti dirimu._

_Agapathus, bunga perlambang cinta._

_Talk less, do more. _Kurasa itulah dirimu. Tak banyak berkata, hanya dari perlakuanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. _Tapi terkadang aku juga butuh penjelasan_-_Ne_, benarkan suamiku?

Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Catatan: **Bunga Agapanthus sebenernya memang bunga yang melambangkan cinta. Dan ada satu jenis agapanthus yang memiliki kelopak berwarna biru. Kenapa author milih Agapanthus yang kelopaknya biru? Karena tentu saja Sasuke identik dengan warna biru. Selain itu, menurut sumber yang author baca. Bunga yang warnanya biru itu identik dengan para pemimpi, seniman, dan misteri. Kan cocok banget sama Sasuke yang kadang misteri-misteri gimana gituh /plak/ XD Dan seluruh yang author jabarkan tentang Agapanthus di atas author dapat dari berbagai sumber di mbah google, apakah sumber itu benar atau tidak author tidak tahu. Jika benar maka author bersyukur, namun jika salah author harap kalian mampu membetulkannya melalui kotak review /modus/

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! AKHIRNYAAAAAA~ ~~ /tereak heboh/ditendang warga ffn/ XD

Fuh, akhirnya aku bisa selesain fict untuk event ini :3 /lap keringat/ Susah banget bikin adegan limenya, tangan gemeteran waktu ngetiknya wkwkwk Jadi maaf deh kalau bagian 'itu-itunya' agak aneh ya~~ soalnya itu pengalaman pertama bikin lime, pemirsaaaaa~ /kembali heboh/dibejek berjamaah/

Sebenarnya pengen jaga SasuSaku nya supaya tetap IC, tapi kalian tahu sendirikan kelemahanku itu adalah membuat karakter tetap IC. Apalagi semua fict ku SasuSaku nya emang OOC /hah/ XD Dan setting CANONnya? Jangan ditanya. Fict CANON adalah kelemahanku, coba hitung berapa fict CANON yang pernah kubuat. Dan kalian tahu betapa hancurnya fict CANON ku.

Tapi untuk fict ini, aku berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya :3 Karena fict ini sangat berarti, soalnya kalau menang kan bisa dapat novel XD wkwkwk /ditimpuk/ Kayaknya kalau menang kejauhan banget ya ngayalnya XDDD /masa bodo/

Yap, maaf untuk curcolan panjangnya, karena author orangnya emang suka curcol panjang /bekep mulut yang suka buka aib/ Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca~ Dan terakhir jangan lupa,

**TINGGALKAN REVIEWNYA~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**rimson**E**merald

**A**muntai, **21**/**12**/**2014**

Kalau ada yang domisili dari Kalsel, jangan lupa PM ya~ Sekalian kita bisa kenalan sebagai sesama warga banua XD Tapi yang lain juga boleh PM kok, banyak teman kan gak masalah hhehe :3


End file.
